1. Field
This specification relates to an apparatus for controlling a refrigerator, a refrigerator, and a method for diagnosing a fault of a refrigerator.
2. Background
The background of the present application relates to a refrigerator and a method for diagnosing a fault of a refrigerator. A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food items therein in a frozen or cooled state. The refrigerator is provided with a refrigerator body having therein a food storage chamber, and a refrigeration cycle apparatus for cooling. The refrigeration cycle apparatus generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator. Generally, a mechanical chamber is formed at a rear region of the refrigerator body, and the compressor and the condenser included in the refrigeration cycle apparatus are installed in the mechanical chamber.
The refrigerator includes various loads (i.e., components consuming electrical power), as well as the above components. As such, various loads are operated, and various functions are executed for driving the refrigerator. The loads of the refrigerator may be operated by power received from an outside power source, and may be controlled by a controller (microcomputer) of the refrigerator. The loads of the refrigerator and components to drive the refrigerator should be maintained and repaired for driving of the refrigerator. That is, it is important to check whether the loads of the refrigerator have a fault or not, for driving and maintenance of the refrigerator.
The conventional techniques to diagnose a fault of loads of a refrigerator are as follows. According to a first technique, a fault diagnosis is executed by a controlling unit which controls loads of a refrigerator, i.e., a central controller (microcomputer) which controls loads of a refrigerator, or an exclusive controlling unit with respect to a corresponding load (e.g., a fan motor driving unit which controls a fan motor, a compressor driving unit which controls a compressor, etc.). According to a second technique, an additional component or configuration for manually initiating a fault diagnosis (e.g., a fault diagnosing button) may be provided. In a case where a user manipulates a refrigerator for fault diagnosis function, a fault diagnosis is executed.
However, the conventional techniques may have the following problems. Firstly, there is a limitation in loads which execute a fault diagnosis. In case of the controller-based technique (a), a load controlling unit is used to diagnose a fault of a load based on a feedback signal with respect to the load. This may cause a load having uncontrollable feedback to not be diagnosed. Even in case of using an exclusive (i.e., dedicated) controlling unit, only loads controllable by the exclusive controlling unit may be diagnosed, and loads not requiring such an exclusive controlling unit or having uncontrollable feedback (e.g., a relay device, a valve, etc.) may not be diagnosed. In case of the second technique that uses an additional configuration for fault diagnosis, only loads having their feedback signals for fault diagnosis sensed are diagnosed, and loads not having their feedback signals for fault diagnosis or feedback signals that are not sensed are not diagnosed.
Secondly, there is a limitation in diagnosing a fault by using a feedback signal with respect to a fault diagnosis. That is, a fault diagnosis is executed under an additional configuration for fault diagnosis or a programming for fault diagnosis. This may cause only loads having controllable feedback to be diagnosable, and may cause a difficulty in designing a refrigerator due to an additional configuration for fault diagnosis (a circuitry configuration or a program configuration).
Thirdly, there is a limitation in diagnosing a fault due to a user's manual operation. In case of a technique for manually initiating fault detection, a fault diagnosis is executed only when a user presses a specific button or performs a manipulation for fault diagnosis function. This may degrade user's convenience and may lower efficiency in maintaining, repairing, and checking a refrigerator. As a result, a lifespan of the refrigerator may be shortened, and a driving efficiency of the refrigerator may be lowered.
Overall, the conventional techniques to diagnose a fault of a refrigerator potentially shorten a lifespan of a refrigerator and lower safety and usability of the refrigerator because there is a limitation in loads which can execute a fault diagnosis (e.g., only loads having controllable feedback are used), a design is complicated due to an additional configuration for error detection, a user's manual operation is used, maintenance and repair is difficult, etc.